Kinky Love
by TheRoseOfDeath
Summary: How we went from fuckers to lovers, I will never know. All I know is that we were both grieving and soon, it turned into a love neither one of us could have ever imagined. Damon/Rebekah 3x22 spoilers


**Ok, so before you guys read this story and judge me, I want you to know one thing; I am a HUGE Delena shipper. I honestly love them to death and the season 3 finale was a fucking gunshot to my heart. But as much as I love Delena and everything about it, I am essentially Team Damon, where all I care about is if he's happy. And obviously, he's not happy with Elena in the show. So to spice things up, I decided to pair Damon and Rebkah together. They're honestly really good fucking buddies and I thought, what would happen if they actually got together? **

**And then I started reading some lemony smut and then realized that since Damon and Bekah are fucking partners, I might as well indulge in some smut myself. So get ready for a whole lot of rated M stuff and lots of naked Damon and Rebekah. So please, please, please, keep flames to a minimum and give this fic a chance. And if you really don't like it...then imagine Elena in the story. I am honestly so tired of Elena screwing around with my Damon and Damon honestly deserves someone better than Elena if she keeps choosing the vampire who freaking killed people for fun and then basically killed her. **

**So enough of my ranting and insistent rambling, and let's get on with the smut!**

**~Deepika**

* * *

I fixed the red lacy bra, making sure there was enough cleavage showing, enough to drive him crazy and fuck me for hours. The matching red panties were yet to come on, but I knew that they wouldn't stay on for long anyway- I just hoped that my red rimmed eyes wouldn't be a turn off. My eyes widened at the thought; I tried to assure myself that he was only there for fucking and pleasure- nothing else. My blonde hair was slung over my shoulders and slightly tickled my breasts that were popping out. I was about to pull the panties on when suddenly, out of ridiculous curiosity, I reached down and stuck a finger into my clit. Rubbing it with my thumb, I couldn't help the gasped moan that escaped my mouth.

I felt the wetness on my remaining fingers, but continued sticking another one in. A thousand years of living and one would think that I had touched myself before. But no, I was too busy running for my life to indulge myself in these private pleasures. I suddenly couldn't wait for my fucking partner and I suddenly used my other hand to touch myself on my upper body. Reaching into my bra, I started to rub my nipples until they became rock hard and another moan escaped my lips. With all my gasping and moaning, I honestly didn't hear him until he had come up behind me and grab my waist. Normally, I would have kicked the living daylights out of my assailant, but I had a pretty good idea of who it was.

Raven colored shaggy care tickled my neck as his lips sucked and nipped down my throat and after a few minutes of him lavishing my throat, he looked up at me with his lustful darkened ice blue eyes. "Rebekah," he muttered and I closed my eyes, savoring his voice. "I'll admit that was pretty sexy...but how about letting me finish this job?" I felt Damon turn me around and kiss both breasts before turning me back again and unclasping my pathetic bra. I tried to look over at him but he had me in an almost iron grip from behind; not that I would want to escape it anyway. Using his inhuman speed, he pushed me into the wall and I let out a small gasp as my breasts hit the cold wall of the place I lived alone in (thank god for that).

"Now, now, Damon, no need to get rough with me," I whispered, already feeling hot and bothered near my center; but there was no need to let him know that. I suddenly turned in his arms and stared into those eyes I had suddenly become fond of. A smirk graced his gorgeous face as one hand kneaded and teased my breast and the other trailed down to stroke my blonde south. A strangled moan escaped me and I felt the urge to make him pay back. I was Rebekah Mikaelson; no one dared to fuck with me and get away without some good old torture.

Using my vampire strength, I pushed Damon to the other wall, making him let go of me in the process. He used his super speed to take his white shirt and his jeans off, causing me to smile in delight when I saw that there was nothing under those gorgeous skinny jeans. Deciding to tease him, I captured his lips and bit his bottom lip, eagerly lapping up the blood that had gushed out of the small wound I had made. Releasing his lips (not before a small whimper of displeasure from Damon), I kissed his throat, making sure to kiss, suck, and nip at all the right places while leaving a couple of hickeys for him to remember me by. "Bekah, baby, my god," Damon groaned loudly as I made my way down, kissing his chest, his stomach, and then finally reaching his cock. All the while, breathy sighs and moans had been released from both of us, and to be honest, it was turning me on.

Deciding to have a bit more fun, I grabbed his manhood into my mouth and sucked greedily while stroking his sides. Damon groaned and I felt a wave of pleasure arouse in me as well. After a while, the older Salvatore got tired of me having all the fun so he roughly grabbed me and pulled me flush. Our swollen lips were a product of the love we had somehow managed to form. Damon gathered me in his arms and flashed to my (our) bed and gently placed me there, as if I would break. Climbing over me, Damon began to kiss my lips again and caress my breasts. I closed my eyes and savored his touch, as if it were the only thing keeping me alive on this wretched planet. "Oh Damon, don't stop, please, don't stop," I moaned loudly. I suddenly became thankful that Elijah had decided to live the rest of his life out in another town.

"Bekah...mm...baby, touch yourself for me," Damon moaned and I looked at him because that was something he had never suggested before. "Baby, please," Damon pleaded. I looked at him, clearly for the first time since his visit, and knew that I wanted to pleasure him in any way I could. As he cupped my breasts and paid homage to each one, I slowly let my hand trail down between us. _Just like before,_ I mentally assured myself. I started to stroke my clit and moans began to escape me again. My core was dripping now and I knew I needed Damon inside of me soon.

"Baby, no more teasing," I gasped, angry at how breathless my voice sounded, but pleading with the Salvatore all the same. Damon stopped what he was doing and looked at me, his fingers still stroking my pebbled nipples. He smirked and kissed my lips once more before looking at me again.

"Let me hear it Bekah, loud and clear," Damon soothed in a low voice that had me cumming. I flipped us over the bed and glared at him.

"Damon, I swear to god," I growled, but he flipped us over again and started teasing me by entering me with the very tip and then getting out. "Damon," I whined but Damon suddenly seemed impatient. He entered me with such a speed, that I was caught off guard for a moment, but I recovered and as he thrust, he fondled my breasts while kissing me at all the same time. Pleasure surrounded me and I knew that we could go like this for hours since our vampirism allowed it. While I bucked my hips forward in order to keep up, I felt my orgasm release. Feeling particularly kinky, Damon smirked as he suddenly set me on my knees.

"Ready for a ride Bekah?" he huskily asked me as he suddenly entered my anus. I pleasurable moan ripped from my lips and echoed around my house as he pumped in and out and my hips bucked backwards. He hadn't done anything like this for a while now. Another orgasm washed over both of us and I sighed in pleasure.

When were finally done, we were in each other's arms in our bed, a light sheen of sweat covering both of our bodies. Damon spooned me and traced patterns on my back and kissed my shoulder blade. I knew I shouldn't feel like this. How we went from fuckers to lovers, I will never know. All I know is that we were both grieving and soon, it turned into a love neither one of us could have ever imagined. And the worst part- I loved every second of it.


End file.
